Matt Good's a vampire?
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: Matt Good and Andy, includes vamps. no explanation needed
1. Chapter 1

How am I gonna break the news to Andy? He's probably going to freak out and never speak to me again. Shit! Backstory time. My name is Matt Good, and I'm a vampire. Yeah that's right, I said it. I am a vampire. I was just born a vamp. I haven't told anyone except my mom. I haven't even told Andy and he's my best friend! I wanna tell him but I'm afraid he might freak out and never speak to me again. I'm gonna tell him soon though. Just you wait.

"Matt! You here bro?"

"I'm in here Andy!"

"What are you doing? Why aren't you ready yet?"

"For what?"

"The PARTY dumbass!"

"Oh yeah."

"It starts in like 20 minutes! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

I walk out of the room and Andy's waiting very impatiently, smoking a cigarette.

"There you are! Finally, now come on before we're late!"

"You know you love being fashionably late," I reply with a grin, knowing he can't deny it.

"Oh shut up! Come on," he says.

We walk down to the party. It's huge! There are people everywhere!

"Matt, I'm going find Juliet. I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah, cool. Just text me later," I say, sighing.

I went to the kitchen, I think this is Craig Mabbit's house, and got something to drink. Before I even got to take a sip, a random group of girls came up to me.

"Ohmigawd aren't you like Matt Good?"

"I LOVE you like so much!"

"Will you marry me?"

It's easy to deal with this since I get this all the time, you know just the stuff fangirls always say to guys in bands.

"Thank you ladies. It's nice to meet fans of mine" I say with the best fake smile. I love my fans and all but I need my space. It's like a relationship except there's no love.

"Back off ladies, this boy is mine," a very familiar voice says.

The girls look mad as they leave. I turn around and see her here.

"Elise."

"Hello love, it's been a long time. You look good," she says.

"Thanks, you look good too."

"Welcome, so what brings you to this lame party?"

"Andy brought me."

"Oh still with him?"

"What do you mean? We're friends. He's not my mate or feeder."

"Oh I thought you two would have gotten together already."

"No we are only friends."

"Ah I see. Well how have yo-"

"Look let's not do small talk. Tell me why your here or leave," I say, cutting her off.

"I felt your distress and I thought something happened to you so I came."

"Oh. No I'm fine. I was just freaking out because I'm not sure how Andy will take it. He's my best friend and I'm gonna tell him I'm a vampire."

"Oh. Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

I watch as she leaves. I don't trust her. I never have. She was the one that almost got me arrested for murder, even though it was her that killed that man. She drank him dry. I wonder what Andy's doing. I'm bored, I kinda wanna go home and sleep. I have a big day tomorrow. I'm meeting with my new band members and we're going to record all day.

I send Andy a text saying that I'm going to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

I wonder how Matt's going to take this. Matt, in case your wondering is Matt Good. He's my roommate and best friend. I'm keeping a huge secret from him and I don't know if I can take it anymore.

I'm... Gay. I wasn't sure growing up but then I met Matt and I knew. I just couldn't ever tell him. The good part is that he's gay too. I just need to tell him that I am and we can live happily ever after. Even though he thinks I'm with my friend Juliet. I like Juliet but not like that. She knows and all. She's happy being my fake girlfriend and she knows I'm into Matt. I think tonight at Craig Mabbit's party, I'm going to "break up" with her.

"Matt! You here bro?"

"I'm in here Andy!"

"What are you doing? Why aren't you ready yet?!"

"For what?"

"The PARTY dumbass!"

"Oh yeah."

"It starts in like 20 minutes! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

While he gets ready, I stand here impatiently smoking a ciggarette.

"There you are! Finally, now come on before we're late!"

"You know you love being fashionably late," he replys with a grin, knowing I totally do.

"Oh shut up! Come on," I say, leading him to my car. The ride over there is silent but that's normal. We don't talk a lot.

When we get there, I turn to him and say "Matt, I'm going find Juliet okay? I'll see you later."

"Yeah cool just text me later."

I walk around trying to find Juliet when I see a bunch of girls all over Matt. He's mine bitches back off.

"Hey Ands! I was lokking for you!"

"Hey Jules!"

"So we gonna do it?"

"Yeah I'm gonna tell him tonight. I'm so nervous!"

"It's alright calm down sugar."

"Fight or just ignore each other?"

"I kinda wanna fight. You game?"

"Yeah let's do it."

"God Andy! Can't you pay attention for one second?! You are such as ass!"

"I'm fucking sick of you complaining all the time!"

"Fine then we're though! You won't have to listen anymore."

"Fine!"

At this point, everyone's looking at us.

"The fuck are you looking at?"

They all leave me alone. Good. Buzz. Buzz. Awesome a text from Matt!

"Ands I'm going home see ya later."

"k meet you there."

Awesome now I can tell him.

I walk out of the party and to my car. I get in and drive home. Once I get there, I climb up to our apartment to find Matt's already there.

"So Matt..."

"So Andy..."

"I need to tell you something," we both say.

"You first."

"No you."

"How about at the same time?"

"Matt, I'm gay and I love you!"

"Andy, I'm a vampire."

We both kinda just stare at each other. Then I run out the room. I slam my door and sit on my bed. He's a vampire? How long? Is that why he never brings any guys around? Because he's afraid he'll kill them if they have sex? Oh god. Gay sex with a vampire Matt Good. Hotter than I can imagine. Him laying me down in his coffin. Biting my neck seductivly as blood runs out. Him laping up the blood with his tongue. Fuck dead puppies, dead puppies, dea-

"Andy. Open up."

I open the door for Matt. He hugs me and says, "Why didn't you tell me? I felt the same for a while. I just didn't say anything because I thought you were straight."

"Jules was a decoy. I like you."

"I like you too."

"So when were you gonna tell me your a vampire?"

"Um now. Sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

At this point, we both realize that I'm in his arms. I chuckle nervously and start to draw back.

"And where do you think your going?"

"Oh I just... Um nowhere?"

"That's right. Your staying with me," he growls.

Oh fuck I am so turned on right now.

"I feel that," he whispers softly.

"Shit."

"It's okay."

_AN: Sorry this took so long, I've been busy and such. I still haven't finished stuff for school yet. I'm such a procrastinator. Enjoy my stories ;)_


	3. Sexy Time

Andy likes me?! First Elise shows up and now Andy is confessing his feelings. I guess it's not all bad. I am in love with him, I just never made a move because I thought he was straight. I guess not since he's thinking about having sex with me and has a boner.

"So..."

"Yeah Ands?"

"Does this mean we're like together now?"

"We just told each other we're in love, your snuggled up in my arms, your thinking about gay sex with me which may I say isn't far from what I plan to do to you, and you have a boner. What do you think?"

"Holy shit! I never thought this day would come! Oh I fucking lo- wait. How do you know about the fantasy I just had? Matt are you reading my mind?! You asshole!"

"Hey calm down baby. I just peeked a little to see what was getting you so... flushed. I can't say I mind though. Have those daydreams whenever you want, let me know first."

"Did you just call me baby?"

"We are together. What would you rather me call you?"

"Oh no that's fine. For now."

"What do you mean for now?" I say smirking. I think I know where this is heading.

"I like to be abused during sex."

Ha knew it.

"Yeah sure."

"Shall we make that fantasy of mine a reality?"

"Oh fuck ye-"

I'm cut off by a knock on the door. Andy wiggles outta my arms to go and answer it. Who the fuck would come knocking? Someone's getting their ass drained later for interupting me and Andy's sexy time.

"He's in here."

"Thank you Andrew."

Oh shit.

"Call me Andy."

I open the door and of fucking course SHE'S standing there.

"Hello again Elise. What the fuck do you want this time?"

"Just came to see how things are coming along. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time now would we?"

I sigh. "Look I've had a long day. Can you just go and we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Very well then. Oh and Gerard sends his well wishes."

Shit.

"Yeah yeah." I push Elise out of the door and shut it behind her.

"Who was that?"

Of course he's gonna question me.

"A bitch."

"What did she want?"

"To remind me of shit I didn't do." I walk into the bedroom and start getting ready for bed. I still have that meeting tomorrow.

"Who's Gerard?"

"No one."

"Really?"

"Andy. Please just stop. I'd rather not talk about it right now. He's not important to me right now and it's not as bad as you think. There's no tangled past filled with love. He's just an old friend."

"Okay sorry I asked." He looks hurt.

I crawl into bed and pull the covers over me. I gesture to the free space in the bed.

"Come sleep."

"Okay."

He climbs in next to me and snuggles up in my arms. I press a kiss to his cheek and say, "Good night baby."

"Night Matty."

I turn off the light and he sleeps. I, however, can't stop thinking about Elise's comment about Gerard.

"Matt?"

"Hey I thought you were asleep."

"Can't sleep now."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I just didn't wanna talk about it right then because I was angry at her. I'm so sorry for yelling at you." I put my hand on his side to try and comfort him.

"It's okay... Will you tell me now?"

"I guess, though I warn you this isn't a happy story.

"Ever since I was born, I've been a vampire. The only person who has known all my life is my mom. You remember when I fell out of the tree in 4th grade and you thought I died?"

"Yeah. I was really worried!"

"I was fine. Don't worry.

"When I was about 19 or so, I met two covens of vampires. One was ruled by this guy named Gabe and the other was ruled by Gerard.

"Gabe and his mate were very nice to me and they let me stay with them often when I needed time alone or to rest after a feeding. In fact, I talk to Gabe often. I'll take you there one day.

"Back to the story. Gerard went to visit Gabe one day while I was around, hanging out with William, Gabe's mate. Gerard saw me and decided he wanted me. He was very charming at first but when I declined his offer of being in his harem, he went into a rage and kidnapped me. He's evil and sadistic and has no heart except for his mate.

"I stayed with him for two months and during that time, it was Hell. I was treated well but Gerard came everyday to try and get me to join him. Sometimes he even brough his mate which is kinda weird. Finally, I escaped one day and came home.

"After a while, he started sending me love notes. Then he sent Elise to try to frame me for murder. Elise is the girl you met earlier."

"Wow. Okay explain a harem and mates for me please."

"A harem is when a vampire has a group of girls or guys that have sex with him to help soothe the sexual hunger. See vampires have a super high sex drive and sometimes mates can't keep up. So that's where the harem comes in. A mate is someone who a vampire loves with all their heart and would do anything for."

"Who's your mate?"

"Can't you tell? It's you."

He smiles at me and blushes.

"So what's it like?"

"Not as bad as one would think. I can age until I'm 28 then it stops, I can go out in the sun, I can be hurt but I heal within two minutes depending on injurys, garlic is cool, church and holy water can't stop me. Anything else?"

"Blood."

"Only once a week and I never kill. Gabe taught me how to be a decent vampire."

"Can we go see him one day?"

"Yeah I'll call him after my meeting tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Yeah, and you have some free time while I do that."

"Okay. Well good night Matt."

"Night sugar," I said pulling him into my arms.


End file.
